jardiafandomcom-20200213-history
The First Empire
"In times of old came twelve and into legend they delve From across the seas they sang and with them our nation sprang O' Peurotsiil hear me now O' Peurotsiil to you we bow Yet Jorosdun lost his hand The one which rules the land Without it we are divided without him we are misguided" -Ancient poem detailing the twelve founders of Peurotsiil Early Jardia As the old legends tell twelve human settlers came upon Peurotsiil. A Thirteenth by the name of Odrenhus Jarosdun would rise to become their leader establishing the first and only nation at the time. Odrenhus would later loose his arm and become weakened by the injury resulting in the loss and fracturing of his kingdom. The first settlers in Jardia appear to of traveled down from the north and from the eastern shores of the Polymol ocean. New evidence suggests that climate was far different than it is today. In place of shifting sands, fertile fields of green laced with rivers and lakes sprawling through the country. Unfortunately for these new arrivals however, it was during their migration in which Peurotsiil shunned herself from the east. With a rapid speed the interior faded. Those lands which had once been host to herds of prey and bountiful fruits withered into dust. The ones who had arrived into a land of milk and honey had to brace themselves for the coming winter. Instead of fading away along with the landscape they had been robbed of these early Jardians proved adaptive learning to make use of what they had. Jardian Emirates In all of Jardia's shrouded early history along with the other peoples of Peurotsiil there was no singular political entity. The land was split-up and divided between small rival neighboring local factions. These lordships later called "Emirates" in Jardia usually derived from a single city or township vying for local dominance. Each of these Emirates were ruled by a single family or "House". Jardians seemed to have had a maritime tradition early on, and as a result many of these ran along natural rivers, coastline, or the surrounding islands. These small states were not alone however. To the north were new ever expanding Mandorian clans, and to the west nomadic Hirsdenian raids were commonplace. To combat these threats over time cities that could afford it would build walls. Many would flock to these walled cities for protection and opportunity, and as a result small urban centers developed into larger regional powers. Rise of Jarrid Situated as one the last remaining havens of life upon the Suor interior lies the river Jarhn. Connecting the coast to the Great River; river Jarhn was once life-giver of the Suor. Manifesting as the source of various rivers and deltas through the interior. In later ages this would be used highway between the west through Hirsdenia and the the fertile flood-lands of the eastern deltas. Upon a fork in the river Jarhn sat the city of Jarrid for which it was named. With it's strategic position in the river, Jarrid served as a major source of trade and commerce from the very dawn of the Emirates. Surrounded by water on all sides gave early protection against roving bands of Hirsdenian nomads allowing the city to survive with only minor interference from outside powers. Permanent stone walls added to her natural protection drawing a surplus of refugees from the east seeking refuge from emirate squabbling as well as incursions by Mandorians and Hirsdenians alike. House Jefeno